


Лань Чжань молчит: теперь в Хогвартсе

by ink_days



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Жестокое обращение с каноном, Пьеса, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_days/pseuds/ink_days
Summary: Турнир четырёх волшебников и трёх заклинателей
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Wēn Qíng, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Лань Чжань молчит: теперь в Хогвартсе

**Author's Note:**

> Автор честно тащится от Гермионы Грейнджер и Вэнь Цин, и ненавидит китайские имена. Это вообще не мои китайцы!  
> Подарок на день рождения чудесной Майе

  
Октябрь 1994, где-то на севере Шотландии

Пока студенты Хогвартса рассматривали карету и корабль, недалеко от входа материализовалась небольшая китайская пагода.

Людо Бэгмен: Но это турнир ТРЕХ волшебников  
Вэй Ин: Но мне очень хотелось!  
Лань Цижень: Мои студенты не волшебники, мои студенты заклинатели.  
Не Хуайсан: Как-то у вас холодно.  
Лань Чжань: *скучающе молчит*

Людо Бэгмен: Этот турнир войдет в историю! Кубок выбрал семь участников!  
Мадам Максим: Это скандал! Вы нарушили правила! От одной школы может быть только один участник, почему у вас трое?  
Лань Цижень: Мои студенты участвуют от своих кланов.  
Мадам Максим: Вы хотите сказать, вы привезли учеников из трех кланов?  
Лань Цижень: Из семи. Но соревноваться захотели не все. Остальные приехали на ночную охоту в вашем лесу.  
Мадам Максим: И этот мальчик, Харри Поттер! Он не может участвовать от Хогвартса, ему еще нет семнадцати!  
Вэй Ин: А что, есть ограничение по возрасту?  
Мадам Максим: ....  
Лань Цижень - Вэй Ину: Вам необходимо переписать правила Турнира трижды.  
Мадам Максим: Они обманули Кубок!!!  
Вэй Ин: *строит глазки Флер*  
Лань Чжань: *невозмутимо молчит*  
Вэнь Цин: Не обманули, а договорились.

(про Гарри все забывают. Гарри счастлив.)

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Форджи: Друг, ты обманул Кубок, и не сказал нам!  
Гарри Поттер: Но я не обманывал!  
Вэй Ин, плюхаясь рядом: А зря!  
Лань Чжань: *осуждающе смотрит на Вэй Ина, садится с ним рядом*

Форджи: Вы привезли с собой статую?  
Вэй Ин: Потыкай в него палочкой, вдруг он живой?  
Не Хуайсан: только за ленту не дергай, жениться придется.  
Вэй Ин *смотрит на кончик ленты, который в задумчивости накрутил на палец*: Да?  
Лань Чжань: *едва заметно краснеет и молчит*

Вэй Ин: Какую именно палочку у меня вы хотите проверить?  
Лань Чжань: *полыхает ушами и молчит особенно осуждающе*  
Альбус Дамблдор: Достаточно предоставить инструменты, с помощью которых вы будете колдовать и проходить испытания.  
Вэнь Цин: Господин директор, я могу извлечь золотое ядро, но вы точно хотите слушать крики?  
Людо Бэгмен *опасаясь скандала*: Может быть другое оружие?  
Лань Чжань: *кладёт на стол меч*  
Вэй Ин: *кладет на стол флейту и лук*  
Лань Чжань: Где твой меч?  
Вэй Ин: Лань Чжань, не смотри так осуждающе! Я его не забыл в комнате! *снимает с перевязи меч*  
Вэнь Цин: *кладёт на стол четыре кинжала, расстилает платок, выкладывает на него дюжину игл разной длины, вытаскивает из волос острые шпильки*  
Олливандер: Видимо, мы не сможем это проверить.  
Мадам Максим: Возмутительно! Студенты не должны носить оружие!  
Вэй Ин: Не оружие, а средство межличностных коммуникаций.  
Лань Цижень: Моим студентам запрещено покидать Облачные Глубины без оружия.  
Вэй Ин: Правило одна тысяча пятьсот шестьдесят пять.

Драко Малфой: Хоть кто-то из вас нормальный!  
Вэй Ин: Кто?  
Драко Малфой: Ваши имена невозможно запомнить! *совершенно не аристократично тыкает пальцем*  
Гермиона Грейнджер: Лань Ванцзи, по первому имени Лань Чжань, Ханьгуан Цзюнь, второй нефрит ордена Гусу Лань.  
Вэй Ин: А, мой жених?  
Вэнь Цин: Когда ты ему скажешь, что он твой жених?  
Луна Лавгуд: Гарри, ты тоже должен сказать Драко.  
Драко Малфой: Что?  
Гарри Поттер: Что?  
Лань Чжань: *планирует свадьбу*

Вэй Ин: Так это и есть ваш знаменитый Снейп?  
Северус Снейп: Профессор Снейп, мистер Вэй! Десять баллов... Что вы делаете на занятиях студентов Хогвартса?  
Вэй Ин: Мне пообещали, что вы научите нас взрывать котлы.  
Невилл Лонгботтом: *пытается силой мысли переместиться в подвал школы*  
Лань Чжань: *осуждающе смотрит и на учебный план, и на профессора Снейпа*  
Вэнь Цин *заканчивает варить зелье*: Почему у вас такая скудная лаборатория, профессор?  
Гермиона Грейнджер – Вэнь Цин: На какой области магии вы специализируетесь?  
Вэнь Цин: Целительство и экспериментальная магия.  
Гермиона Грейнджер: Предлагаю устроить обмен опытом между школами.

Аластор Грюм: Посторонние на моём уроке!  
Не Хуайсан: Профессор, вы же не лишите студентов дружественной нам школы, возможности изучить методы защиты?  
Аластор Грюм: *смотрит на мечи в руках студентов*: Методы защиты от вас?

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Гарри Поттер: Первым испытанием будут драконы!  
Вэй Ин: *излучает счастье*  
Седрик Диггори: И что с этим делать?  
Вэнь Цин: У меня как раз заканчиваются некоторые ингредиенты.  
Вэй Ин: Охота на драконов! Кто быстрее или кто больше? Лань Чжань, ты будешь со мной соревноваться?  
Лань Чжань: Согласно закону от 18 марта 1784 года, на территории Шотландии запрещена охота на драконов, как диких, так и специально разведенных, в случаях, если их гнезда не угрожают поселениям простых жителей.  
Гермиона Грейджер: *уважительно смотрит*  
Вэй Ин: *влюбленно пялится*  
Все: *оно разговаривает?!*

Несмотря на жеребьевку, на первое испытание Вэй Ин выходит последним: Вэнь Цин не понравилась его идея лишить яиц всех драконов, Лань Чжаню не понравилась идея битвы Вэй Ина с семью драконами. Почти весь этап Вэй Ин просидел со связанными какой-то белой лентой руками.  
После оглашения баллов Вэнь Цин думает, что яиц следует лишить судей.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Вэй Ин: Лань Чжань, ты должен пригласить на святочный бал Гермиону!  
Лань Чжань: *полыхает ушами*  
Вэй Ин: Лань Чжань, она такая же умная, как ты! И такая же серьезная!  
Лань Чжань: *молчит*  
Вэй Ин: Ты не должен стесняться, если девушка тебе нравится! Ты такой красивый, Лань Чжань, она не сможет тебе отказать!  
Лань Чжань: *пытается уйти от него*  
Вэй Ин: *хватает его за рукав и сильно дергает*: Значит я прав, она тебе нравится!

Вэй Ин: Луна, ты пойдешь со мной на бал?  
Луна Лавгуд: Вэй Усянь, тебе не кажется, что я должна быть в белом и с такой красивой лентой на лбу?  
Вэй Ин: Почему ты описываешь Лань Чжаня?  
Луна Лавгуд: Вокруг тебя так много мозгошмыгов, Вэй Усянь. Может быть на балу ты сможешь от них избавиться?  
Вэй Ин: *радуется решению проблемы*  
Вэнь Цин: *меня окружают одни идиоты*  
Гермиона Грейнджер: Драко, а кого пригласишь ты?  
Драко Малфой: Грейнджер, не вздумай! Если я позову тебя на бал, papá хватит удар, а maman вспомнит, что она Блэк.  
Драко Малфой: *в панике оглядывает зал* Флёр, согласишься ли ты одарить меня своим вниманием?  
Флёр Делакур: *благосклонно кивает*  
Гермиона Грейнджер: *меня окружают одни идиоты*

Вэнь Цин: Гарри, ты идешь на бал со мной!  
Гарри Поттер: Что?  
Драко Малфой: Что?  
Вэй Ин: Что?  
Гермиона Грейнджер: Какая замечательная идея, Вэнь Цин!

Вэй Ин: Гермиона, ты пригласишь Лань Чжаня? Он совсем не общается с девушками и стесняется к тебе подойти!  
Гермиона Грейнджер: *смотрит на Вэй Ина как на идиота*  
Вэнь Цин: *смотрит на Усяня как на идиота*  
Гарри Поттер: *удивленно смотрит на девушек*

Вэй Ин: Лань Чжань, до бала осталась три дня, а ты никого еще не позвал! Даже Не Хуайсан пригласил младшую Уизли! Лань Чжань, неужели ты настолько стесняешься?

Рон Уизли: Гермиона, ты же девчонка! Пойдем со мной на бал?  
Гермиона Грейнджер: Меня. Уже. Пригласили!

Вэй Ин: Лань Чжань, я так тобой горжусь!  
Вэй Ин: Лань Чжань, я обижен, ты совсем мне не доверяешь? Позвал Гермиону, и мне ничего не сказал! Лань Чжань, я волновался, что ты останешься без пары!  
Лань Чжань: Я не приглашал мисс Грейнджер.  
Рон Уизли: Что?  
Вэй Ин: Значит тебе нужна пара? Хочешь я приглашу кого-нибудь для тебя?  
Лань Чжань: У меня есть партнерша для этого бала.  
Вэй Ин: Кто это?  
Лань Чжань: *молчит*  
Вэнь Цин: *пытается оторвать ладонь ото лба*

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Вэй Ин: Лань Ванцзи подбирал девушку под цвет одежд?  
Лань Чжань: *в упор смотрит на Усяня*  
Дафна Грингасс: Очень приятно с вами познакомиться с вами, Старейшина Илин, меня зовут Дафна Грингасс.  
Гарри Поттер: *рискует заработать косоглазие, восхищенно рассматривая одновременно Гермиону и Драко*  
Луна Лавгуд: Дафна, это так хорошо, что ты выбрала черное платье! Это любимый цвет Лань Ванцзи. Позволь повязать твои волосы алой лентой.  
Гермиона Грейнджер: *переглядывается с Вэнь Цин*  
Вэнь Цин: *пытается не смеяться*  
Драко Малфой: *украдкой кидает взгляды на Гарри Поттера*  
Флер Делакур: *компания где на меня никто не пускает слюни. А что, так можно было?*  
Виктор Крам: *что-то упускает*  
Чжо Чанг: *почему никто не обращает на меня внимания?*  
Седрик Диггори: *пытается не быть единственным, кто пускает слюни на Флер*

Чемпионы и их партнеры: * танцуют вальс*

Вэнь Цин: *уверенно ведет в танце, кажется, кружит партнера не давая коснуться пола*  
Гарри Поттер: Вэнь Цин, почему ты меня пригласила? Я же совсем не умею танцевать!  
Вэнь Цин: Ты как мой брат! Только не заикаешься и не брат. Такой же добрый и милый.  
Гарри Поттер: Вэнь Цин, ты не настолько меня старше.  
Вэнь Цин: Иногда мне кажется, что я присматриваю за шестилетками.

Дафна Грингасс: *ожидает, пока, согласно правилам хорошего тона, партнер начнет разговор*  
Лань Чжань: *молчит*

Флер Делакур: *не озабочена условностями хорошего тона* Мне очень нравятся твои друзья! У вас такая чудесная компания! Я не думала, что чемпионы могут держаться вместе и помогать друг другу.  
Драко Малфой: Но они не мои друзья.  
Флер Делакур: Они друзья твоего парня?  
Драко Малфой: *вскидывает бровь*  
Флер Делакур: Этот милый мальчик, Гарри Поттер, разве вы не встречаетесь?  
Драко Малфой: Поттер? Да я лучше соплохвоста поцелую!  
Флер Делакур: У вас, британцев, очень интересные фантазии! Неужели у вас в Хогвартсе такие строгие нравы, что вам с ним приходится встречаться тайно?  
Драко Малфой: Но мы не встречаемся! Мы враждуем с первого курса.  
Флер Делакур: Не пытайся обмануть вейлу в вопросах любви. Вы глаз друг с друга не сводите.  
Драко Малфой: *отрывая взгляд от зеленой мантии Поттера* да не смотрю я на него!

Луна Лавгуд: Правда она очень красивая?  
Вэй Ин: Ты очень красивая.  
Луна Лавгуд: Дафна. Она такая высокая, такая холодная. Они с Лань Чжанем так красиво смотрятся вместе. И так празднично! Она в черном, он в белом: они как ледяные статуи, которыми профессор Флитвик украсил сад. Если пойдут туда прогуляться, даже профессор Снейп не сможет их найти и снять баллы.  
Вэй Ин: Пойти в сад?  
Луна Лавгуд: Я уверена, они захотят провести время наедине, поговорить.  
Вэй Ин: О чём им разговаривать?  
Луна Лавгуд: Лань Чжань такой воспитанный, он обязательно будет говорить девушке комплименты.  
Вэй Ин: *старательно не думает о Лань Чжане и комплиментах*

Вэй Ин: Не думал, что на зимнем балу будет так жарко!  
Луна Лавгуд: В саду снег и ледяные скульптуры!  
Вэй Ин: Такие же ледяные как Лань Чжань

Вэй Ин: *лежит с закрытыми глазами* Кто здесь? Луна, ты вернулась?  
Некто: *напористо целует Вэй Ина*  
Вэй Ин: *забывает открыть глаза*

Вэй Ин: Что ты тут делаешь?  
Лань Чжань: Уходи!  
Вэй Ин: Лань Чжань, не будь таким грозным! Неужели тебе настолько не нравится моя компания?  
Вэй Ин: Лань Чжань, ты когда-нибудь целовался?  
Лань Чжань: Зачем ты спрашиваешь об этом?  
Вэй Ин: Я просто спросил! Почему ты такой сердитый! Тебя никто и никогда не осмелится поцеловать!

Вэй Ин: *любовно обнимая несколько милых кувшинчиков* Гарри, ты должен попробовать!  
Гарри: *не ожидая подвоха делает глоток*

Вэнь Цин: *отбирая у Усяня кувшин* Я точно слежу за шестилетками.  
Вэй Ин: Ты такая злая, потому что Цзян Чэн с нами не приехал!  
Вэнь Цин: Цзян Ваньинь не имеет к твоему поведению никакого отношения.  
Гермиона Грейнджер: И эта беседка занята…  
Вэй Ин: *достает из под мантии очередной кувшин* Ты тоже хочешь вкусного вина?  
Гермиона Грейнджер: *замечает Гарри* Клуб разбитых сердец? 

Не Хуайсан: *впихивает в руки Гарри два стакана* Отнеси своему парню выпить. Меня ждёт Рита: ты же не хочешь, чтобы она написала статью про Святочный бал самостоятельно? Он на третьей скамейке налево.

Гарри Поттер: Почему. Все. Называют. Нас с тобой. Парой?!  
Драко Малфой: *крепче прижимает к себе девушку на коленях*: Я не гей!  
Гарри Поттер: Я ТОЖЕ!  
Панси Паркинсон: *забирает у Гарри оба стакана* Мальчики, я вам не мешаю?

Вэй Ин: Гэгэ, ты отведешь меня в спальню? Вэнь Цин сказала, что я должен идти в спальню, но я не хочу в её спальню, я хочу в твою.  
Лань Чжань: *вопросительно молчит*  
Вэй Ин: Гэгэ, ты сегодня такой красивый! Гэгэ, ты должен был танцевать со мной. Тебе нравятся блондинки, гэгэ? *сдергивает с волос заколку*. Гэгэ, дай мне свою ленту!  
Лань Чжань: *пытается удержать свою ленту, но Вэй Ин быстрее*  
Вэй Ин: *обматывает лентой шею и завязывает кривой бант* Не отдам, пока не отведёшь меня в спальню.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Гермиона Грейнжер: Как вы умудрились заработать взыскание на каникулы?  
Не Хуайсан: Это самое первое наказание для Лань Чжаня.  
Вэй Ин: Гэгэ был так романтичен, что после бала принес меня в свои покои. Шифу почему-то решил, что это непристойно. Разве может шифу сомневаться в высоких моральных принципах гэгэ? Есть ли на земле кто-нибудь столь же благородный, столь же чистый помыслами?  
Гермиона Грейнджер: Гэгэ? Разве он твой старший брат?  
Вэй Ин: Я стараюсь быть почтителен, ведь гэгэ заработал наказание из-за меня.  
Не Хуайсан: Мы очень переживали, не хватит ли Лань Циженя сердечный приступ. Никто даже представить не мог, что он умеет так кричать! Лань Цижень увидел Вэй Ина и Лань Чжаня в одной постели, когда хотел поторопить их со сборами, и очень негодовал.  
Лань Чжань: *смущенно молчит*  
Гермиона Грейнджер: И он не согласен перенести наказание на время после каникул?  
Вэй Ин: Мы не празднуем Рождество как вы. Я не сказал А-Чэну, что отправился в Хогвартс: домой мне лучше сейчас не возвращаться.  
Не Хуайсан: Я тоже не поеду, Не Минцзюэ высказал огорчение, когда не увидел меня среди участников турнира.  
Вэй Ин: У Вэнь Цин не очень хорошие отношения с семьёй.  
Не Хуайсан: Не стоит сплетничать о деве Вэнь, ты же не хочешь вызвать её гнев? Мы все останемся в замке и будем готовиться ко второму этапу.

Вэй Ин: Лань Чжань, тебе нравится проводить так много времени вместе со мной? Переписывать историю наших земель, чтобы подарить на прощание Хогвартсу, Шармбатону и Дурмстрангу. Гэгэ, ты знаешь историю Облачных глубин наизусть? Гэгэ, ты такой умный!  
Лань Чжань: *молча пишет*

Вэй Ин: Лань Чжань, ты не можешь уйти в свою комнату. Шифу просил тебя присматривать за мной, ведь без пристального внимания гэгэ я обязательно брошу такое скучное занятие.  
Лань Чжань: *молча садится обратно*

Вэй Ин: Это так романтично, проводить каждый вечер вдвоём с гэгэ!  
Лань Чжань: *поднимает голову от пергамента и оглядывает остальные занятые столы в библиотеке*

Вэй Ин: Кто-нибудь понял, зачем нам ещё яйца?  
Лань Чжань: Не сквернословь.  
Вэй Ин: Гэгэ так заботится о моём воспитании.  
Вэнь Цин: *идиоты*  
Гарри Поттер: Седрик сказал, яйцо нужно открыть под водой, предложил воспользоваться ванной старост.  
Флер Делакур: Насколько большая у ваших старост ванная?  
Вэй Ин: Хочешь устроить пенную вечеринку?  
Лань Чжань: *осуждающе молчит*  
Вэнь Цин: Достаточно будет, если яйцо послушает кто-то один.  
Вэй Ин: А если в них разное?  
Вэнь Цин: Вот ты возьмешь все яйца и проверишь. А Гарри поможет тебе их донести.

Вэй Ин: Лань Чжань не откажется мне помочь! Несите яйца сюда, мы пойдем принимать ванну!

Лань Чжань: *молча отворачивается, пока Усянь раздевается*  
Вэй Ин: *подкрадывается и сталкивает Лань Чжаня в ванну*  
Вэй Ин: Лань Чжань, ты не можешь пытаться утонуть! Лань Чжань, это же ванная! Лань Чжань, ты что, совсем не умеешь плавать?

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Альбус Дамблдор: Зачем вы сорвали второе испытание?  
Вэнь Цин: Профессор Дамблдор, каким образом по вашему мы это сделали?  
Мадам Максим: Это неслыханно! Скандал!  
Каркаров: Ваша студентка, между прочим, тоже в этом поучаствовала.  
Флер Делакур: Моя грандмама всего лишь накричала на ваших... прихвостней! Вздумали тоже, пытаться похитить мою сестру! Мою милую, нежную Габриэль.  
Гарри Поттер: Мы ничего не срывали.  
Вэй Ин: Не знаю, кому в голову пришло похитить мою шицзе, но Цзян Чэну это не понравилось. Не уверен, что ваши подчиненные выжили.  
Лань Чжань: *осуждающе смотрит на Людо Бэгмена*  
Вэнь Цин: Это очень неосмотрительно было со стороны британцев, приехать в клан Вэнь без предупреждения. Мои родственники... не самые дружелюбные заклинатели.  
Рита Скитер: Приехавшие в Гусу Лань посланники были сражены красотой Лань Сичэня и вдохновленные его красотой забыли о цели своего визита, подав прошение о предоставлении им вида на жительство! Они были покорены красотой Поднебесной империи и славного воина, брата нашего дорогого Лань Чжаня.  
Вэй Ин: Лань Ваньцзи, пожалуйста. 

Альбус Дамблдор: Вашим сестрам, и брату, не сделали бы ничего плохого. Кто больше чем они подходят на роль самого ценного, что вы должны спасти силой вашей любви.  
Рита Скитер: О какой именно любви вы хотите поговорить с вашими несовершеннолетними учениками? Профессор, правда что вы называете студентов мальчиками и предлагаете им попробовать ваши «лимонные дольки»?  
Вэнь Цин: Мы хорошо заботимся о самых дорогих для нас людях.  
Вэй Ин: Дядя Цзян и Мадам Юй были очень недовольны. Думаю, ближайший год мне не стоит появляться в Пристани Лотоса. Гэгэ, ты сможешь меня спрятать? Гэгэ, ты заберешь меня в Гусу?  
Лань Чжань: *задумчиво молчит*  
Вэнь Цин: *им нужна отдельная комната*  
Рита Скитер: Так, дорогие мои, не отклоняемся от темы! О свадьбе Вэй Ина и Лань.. Ваньзи я подготовлю отдельный, специальный выпуск еженедельного пророка. Сегодня наши дорогие читатели хотят знать подробности второго испытания.  
Гермиона Грейнджер: Не состоявшегося. После того, как привезти в Хогвартс родственников участников не удалось..  
Драко Малфой: Хотел бы я знать, как они собирались тащить в Хогвартс этого маггловского брата Поттера.  
Гермиона Грейнджер: Организаторам потребовалась замена. Поэтому они решили привлечь к участию спутников чемпионов на святочном балу.  
Не Хуайсан: Гарри Поттер и госпожа Вэнь были на балу парой, поэтому для них выбрали среди близких друзей из числа учеников.  
Драко Малфой: До сих пор не понимаю, для чего тут я?  
Не Хуайсан: Усыпить меня на час у них почему-то не получилось. Возможно я принимаю противоядие к снотворному, которое было в чае...с лимонными дольками?  
Гермиона Грейнджер: Не Хуайсан был так испуган, когда разбудил нас! Мы хотели освободиться, но нас охраняли тритоны!  
Луна Лавгуд: А потом приплыли русалки. Я пообещала им свои бусы, а Не Хуайсан обо всем договорился. Он очень талантливый и умеет находить общий язык даже с другими разумными существами.  
Гермиона Грейнджер: Поэтому к моменту, когда должно было начаться испытание, мы уже приплыли на берег.  
Луна Лавгуд: Вэй Ин так радовался, когда я подарила ему большую ракушку, что сбил Лань Чжаня в воду. У берега. Но так перепугался, что кинулся его спасать.  
Рита Скитер: Подробности происходящего мы опустим - нас читают дети.  
Драко Малфой: Поговорим о размере компенсации? Ваш ждет иск от моего отца.

Вэй Ин: Гэгэ, почему ты молчишь?  
Лань Чжань: *молчит*  
Вэй Ин: Гэгэ, прости меня. Гэгэ, я не хотел тебя целовать!  
Лань Чжань: *молчит ещё старательнее*  
Вэй Ин: То есть хотел! Но не хотел делать это при всех. То есть не при всех, а только при полных трибунах!  
Лань Чжань: *молчит чуть более заинтересовано*  
Вэй Ин: Гэгэ, я только хотел тебя спасти, ты же не умеешь плавать! Нет, поцеловать я тебя тоже хотел! Но я не хотел тебя целовать без твоего разрешения.  
Лань Чжань: …  
Вэй Ин: Чжань-гэ, что ты делаешь? Мгммхм…

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Вэнь Цин: Как вы умудрились опоздать на испытание?  
Людо Бэгмен: Мисс Цин, то есть мисс Вэнь, вы должны были зайти в лабиринт ещё пятнадцать минут назад!  
Вэнь Цин: Но я же не могу оставить моих беззащитных младших братьев одних?  
Аластор Грюм: Кто-кто говорите беззащитный?  
Людо Бэгмен: Вы не говорили, что родственники! Я проверю, не является ли подобное нарушением правил турнира.  
Не Хуайсан: Особенности китайского этикета и китайских связей. Теперь мы все младшие братья девы Вэнь.  
Вэй Ин: Я переписал ваши правила восемь раз. Вы не найдете в них подобного пункта.  
Лань Чжань: *молча кивает*

Лань Чжань: Ты не можешь идти в лабиринт с завязанными глазами.  
Зрители: *Лань Чжань разговаривает?!*  
Вэй Ин: Но эта лента такая красивая!  
Лань Чжань: Даже с глазами завязанными белой лентой.  
Не Хуайсан: *принимает ставки на дату свадьбы*  
Вэнь Цин: *пытается оторвать ладонь от лица*

Вэнь Цин: Я иду первая, Гарри и Флер в середине, следом за ними Седрик, Лань Чжань замыкает. Вэй Ин и Виктор по бокам.  
Вэй Ин: Подождите, мы не можем идти все вместе! Как мы узнаем, кто уничтожил больше монстров.  
Вэнь Цин: Значит вы с Лань Чжанем пойдете отдельно?  
Лань Чжань: Возможно, я разрешу тебе взять мою ленту.  
Вэй Ин: Я пойду справа или слева?  
Флер Делакур: Кто-нибудь, скажите, что это не ночная охота  
Гарри Поттер: *хлопает глазами*

Людо Бэгмен: Подождите. Участники не могут заходить в лабиринт все вместе!  
Вэй Ин: А этого тоже нет в ваших правилах. Считайте, что мы все набрали равное число баллов.  
Лань Чжань: Мы производим построение у входа в Лабиринт.  
Вэй Ин: Если вы так требуете, мы можем построиться сразу после входа.  
Виктор Крам: *угрожающе смотрит*

Вэнь Цин: Вэй Ин, прекрати загадывать сфинксу пошлые загадки. Видишь, Лань Чжань смущается и не может идти дальше.  
Вэй Ин: Да, ты права, от этих разговоров, нам с гэгэ уже не хочется никуда идти.  
Гарри Поттер: *краснеет*  
Виктор Крам: *запоминает*  
Флер Делакур: *строит глазки Седрику*

Лань Чжань, как самый здравомыслящий: Ты не можешь забрать сфинкса с собой в Пристань Лотоса.  
Вэй Ин: Я должен привезти его в Облачные глубины! Я уверен, твоему дяде понравится вести с ним беседы, и он отстанет от нас.  
Виктор Крам: Дьявольские силки! Как думаете, ваш Снейп обрадуется таким объятиям в своей холодной постели?  
Гарри Поттер: Что такое эта ваша ночная охота? Увеселительная прогулка в теплой компании?  
Вэй Ин: Конкурс, на котором все обязательно узнают, что я - самый лучший.  
Вэнь Цин: *пытается оторвать ладонь от лица*

Вэнь Цин: Откуда они притащили василиска?  
Гарри Поттер: Ссслушшшайся меня. Не ссссмей нападать на моих друзсссей.  
Вэй Ин: Какие сюрпризы от братца Гарри. Я не сомневался в твоей любви к змеям и умении их укрощать!  
Седрик Диггори: А ты точно не наследник Слизерина?  
Гарри Поттер: Никакой интересной родословной, честно.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Накануне

Цзян Чэн: Как ты посмел уехать в другую страну, и не предупредить родителей! Из-за тебя на Цзян Янли совершено нападение!  
Вэй Ин: Ой, да ладно тебе! Они просто хотели бросить её в озеро.  
Цзян Чэн: Что?  
Вэй Ин: Что?

Лань Сичэнь: Дядя, а что вы думаете о предстоящей свадьбе Лань Чжаня?  
Лань Цижень: Я думаю, Лань Чжань не знает, что у него скоро свадьба.  
Лань Сичэнь: Угу. Значит мы не будем Лань Чжаню об этом говорить, чтобы не смущать.  
Цзян Чэн: Зачем их удивлять перед третьим испытанием? После возвращения на родину, сыграем свадьбу.

Гермиона Грейнджер: Почему у вас у всех приехали только братья?  
Вэй Ин: В моем случае, потребовался бы некромант, чтобы их привезти. Хотя я же некромант! Но нет, это плохая идея!  
Лань Чжань: Мой дядя здесь.  
Вэнь Цин: Если бы приехали мои родители, некроманты бы потребовались для всех присутствующих.  
Вэнь Цин: Гарри, ты уже познакомился с моим братом? Я же говорила, что вы очень похожи!

Драко Малфой: Почему Поттер везде ходит с этим мелким с непонятным именем.  
Гермиона Грейнджер: Драко, не ревнуй, Гарри любит только тебя.  
Драко Малфой: При чем тут это? Этот бледный, он испортит нашего Героя. И придется отправить его в Китай навсегда. А кто с Волдемортом будет сражаться? Ах, да, я не верю в возрождение, ведь papá сказал…

Не Хуайсан: Значит, некроманты для встречи с родителями не нужны только Седрику, Флер и Виктору? Какая чудесная компания чемпионов подобралась.  
Рита Скитер: *пишет статью*

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Флер Делакур: Лань Чжань целуется с Драко Малфоем? Фу! И чей это боггарт?  
Виктор Крам: Ты что-то имеешь против однополых отношений?  
Флер Делакур: Лань Чжань старше Драко на пять лет. Это незаконно!  
Лань Чжань: *молчит*

Вэй Ин: Какой-то скучный у вас Лабиринт.  
Седрик Диггори: *запыхался*  
Седрик Диггори: Да уж.  
Виктор Крам: *стряхивает кровь с рук*  
Виктор Крам: Да уж.  
Флер Делакур: *которую не подпустили ни к одному монстру* Да вообще!

Гарри Поттер: А теперь, главный и самый сложный вопрос! Кто победил и берет кубок?  
Вэй Ин: Ну, я убил больше всех монстров.  
Вэнь Цин: А Лань Чжань следил, чтобы не убили тебя.  
Флер Делакур: А если бы не Вэнь Цин, все мы бы сюда не дошли.  
Виктор Крам: Может быть отдадим кубок Гарри и Седрику?  
Флер Делакур: А почему не мне?  
Гарри Поттер: Так мы никогда ничего не решим.

Волдеморт: Убей второго мальчишку!  
Питер Петтегрю: Но тут их… Раз, два, три, четыре… И две девчонки!  
Вэй Ин: Поднимитесь!  
Стена скелетов: *Встает вокруг хороводом*  
Авада Кедавра: *не действует*  
Гарри Поттер: *корчится на земле от боли*

Вэй Ин: Это финальный босс? В контракте не было такого пункта.  
Лань Чжань: *молча кивает*  
Флер Делакур: Какие-то странные у вас в Британии конкурсы!  
Седрик Диггори: Мы в Шотландии… Кажется… Были!  
Гарри Поттер: *корчится на земле от боли*

Волдеморт: Я не могу возродиться без крови врага!  
Вэй Ин: Ой, дядя, кладбищенская водичка тебе тоже поможет!  
Вэнь Цин: Не подсказывай ему!  
Гарри Поттер: *корчится на земле от боли*  
Гарри Поттер: Это Волдеморт.  
Вэй Ин: Точно финальный босс!  
Лань Чжань: *молчит*

Чемпионы, полным комплектом: *из-за стены скелетов заинтересовано наблюдают, как с помощи руки Хвоста, пепла из-под надгробья и кладбищенской воды проводят ритуал.*  
Вэнь Цин: *конспектирует*  
Вэй Ин: Он что, поверил?  
Волдеморт: *возрождается в виде, о котором не стоит даже говорить*  
Гарри Поттер: *корчится на земле от боли*  
Лань Чжань: *молчит*

Вэй Ин: Дядя, оденься! Тут несовершеннолетние!  
Флер Делакур: Фу!  
Гарри Поттер: *корчится на земле от боли*  
Лань Чжань: *молчит*  
Вэнь Цин: *пытается оторвать руку ото лба*

Волдеморт: Хвост, руку  
Волдеморт: Да нет, другую руку!  
Питер Петтигрю: Да, хозяин!

Лань Чжань: *молчит*  
Гарри Поттер: *корчится на земле от боли*  
Вэй Ин: *поднимает всё кладбище*  
Пожиратели Смерти: *появляются*

Вэй Ин: Дядя, вы не то место выбрали для своих оргий. Вы – труп, а я – некромант.  
Вэй Ин: Гэгэ, ты же взял с собой гуцинь?  
Лань Чжань: *достает гуцинь неизвестно откуда*  
Вэй Ин: *достает флейту из не менее загадочного места*

Лань Чжань: Это будет славная битва.  
Вэй Ин: Хотя бы иногда здесь не скучно!  
Вэнь Цин: *взмахивает веерами* Виктор, Седрик – охраняйте Гарри и Флер.  
Гарри Поттер *которого после взмаха веерами перестало корчить*: Вон того не трогать, он - Малфой. А этот, с краю, наш профессор.  
Вэй Ин: Ваш Снейп пожиратель? И он отказался учить нас темным зельям?

Флер Делакур: Как думаешь, остальные настолько же знатные?  
Седрик Диггори: Тому-кого-нельзя-называть всегда прислуживала элита магического мира.  
Флер Делакур: Мальчики, не убивайте их!

Вэй Ин: Какая-то скучная ночная охота!  
Скелеты: *держат в крепких объятиях всех пожирателей*  
Вэй Ин: *играет на флейте*  
Лань Чжань: *играет на гуцине*  
Пожиратели смерти: *падают на землю неаккуратными кучками*

Волдеморт: *пытается напасть на Гарри*  
Гарри Поттер: Усянь, он же мертвый!  
Вэй Ин: *играет на флейте*  
Волдеморт: *начинает танцевать в такт*  
Седрик Диггори: Вэнь Цин, вы играете на музыкальных инструментах?  
Вэнь Цин: Я как-то больше по целительству. И ядам.

Виктор Крам: Ну что, нам нужно доставить этот шашлык в Хогвартс?  
Флер Делакур: Ты смеешься? Даже если кубок – обратный портал, то всех этих… Я зову бабушку!

Виктор Крам: Гарри, отправь патронуса этому вашему директору. Или можем закинуть к ним Снейпа, пусть объясняет.  
Седрик Диггори: Нет, патронусов всем родителям!  
Вэй Ин: И нашему дяде отправьте тоже!

Вэй Ин: Кто там говорил о шашлыке? Я ужасно хочу есть!  
Флер Делакур: И я!  
Гарри Поттер: Интересно, а домовых эльфов сюда вызвать можно?  
Гарри Поттер: Добби!  
Добби: Хозяин Гарри вызывал Добби?  
Вэнь Цин: Накрой нам ужин.

Вэнь Цин: а эти не проснутся?  
Вэй Ин: *уплетает булочки* Даже если проснутся, едой мы с ними не поделимся!  
Гарри Поттер: А Волдеморт?  
Лань Чжань: *молча смотрит на танцующий полутруп*  
Вэй Ин: *смотрит на Лань Чжаня*  
Лань Чжань: *смотрит на Вэй Ина*  
Вэй Ин: *смотрит на Лань Чжаня*  
Вэнь Цин: Нет, вы не будете здесь целоваться! Дети смотрят!  
Гарри Поттер: *внимательно смотрит*

Вэнь Цин: Возвращаясь к вопросу. Вэй Ин, меня достали эти танцы, утихомирь его!  
Вэй Ин: *берет флейту*  
Волдеморт: *падает на землю*  
Вэй Ин: Я – некромант, а он – труп. Кусок трупа.

Лань Чжань: Вэй Ин, как ты можешь быть таким несерьезным? Волдеморт угрожает жизни Гарри!  
Вэй Ин: Поэтому я предлагаю Гарри поехать с нами в Китай!  
Вэнь Цин: Какая чудесная идея!  
Флер Делакур: К вам можно приехать на стажировку?  
Седрик Диггори: А на экскурсию?  
Лань Чжань: *молча составляет список будущих гостей*

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Драко Малфой: *появляется с помощью Добби*  
Гермиона Грейнджер: *появляется с помощью Добби*  
Драко Малфой: Никакого Китая!  
Драко Малфой: Папа!  
Люциус Малфой: Драко?  
Люциус Малфой: Драко, что ты делаешь в такой компании?  
Драко Малфой: *оглядывает экспозицию*  
Драко Малфой: Дорогой papá, не тебе сегодня говорить о неподходящей компании.

Гермиона Грейнджер: Гарри, ты в порядке?  
Гарри Поттер: *смотрит на Драко Малфоя*  
Вэнь Цин: С нами со всеми всё в порядке.  
Вэй Ин: Хочешь шашлыка?

Гермиона Грейнджер: Профессор Снейп, как вам не стыдно! А казались таким приличным человеком.  
Драко Малфой: Если ты представляла профессора в неприличных позах, это не значит – что он – приличный!  
Люциус Малфой: Драко!  
Драко Малфой: Папа, ты что не знаешь про фанклуб моего дорогого крестного?  
Люциус Малфой: Фанклуб Северуса? А моих фанаток в Хогвартсе нет?  
Драко Малфой: А твоими фанатками занимается maman.

Антонин Долохов: Вам всё равно никто не поверит! Люциус купит министра.  
Вэнь Цин: Добби! Принеси Не Хуайсана и мисс Скитер!  
Вэнь Цин: Мисс Скитер, давайте договоримся, вы пишете нам очень хорошую статью.  
Рита Скитер: Половина приза!  
Вэнь Цин: Четверть!  
Рита Скитер: Треть!  
Вэнь Цин: Договорились.  
Вэй Ин: Ты так легко распоряжаешься нашим выигрышем?  
Не Хуайсан: Хорошая пресса дорого стоит.  
Прытко пишущее перо *захлебывается в информации*  
Не Хуайсан: *отговорил у Риты Скитер треть гонорара за помощь с эксклюзивом*  
Добби: *приносит сову*  
Рита Скитер: *отправляет письмо в редакцию Пророка* Будет специальный выпуск.

Люциус Малфой: Министр Фардж, эти страныне люди напали на достопочтенных граждан!  
Драко Малфой: Papá, ещё слово, и maman узнает, что ты интересуешься своими фанатками. И уединился в лесу с мисс Вэй.  
Вэнь Цин: Драко, если об этом узнает мой брат, у тебя больше не будет отца.  
Люциус Малфой: *замолкает*  
Лань Чжань: *одобрительно смотрит*

Корнелиус Фардж: Что вы тут устроили? Я подам на вас в суд!  
Не Хуайсань: Не волнуйтесь, мы уже оплатили пророку сенсацию!

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Вэй Ин: Гарри, тебе не говорили не ходить никуда с незнакомыми дядями?  
Гарри Поттер: Но это наш учитель.  
Вэнь Цин: Целых два учителя?  
Гарри Поттер: Волдеморта в башке вроде нет.  
Барти Крауч: Не смей говорить о Повелители так непочтительно!  
Вэй Ин: Ваш учитель под оборотным, не знаю кто там.  
Гарри Поттер: Это не профессор Грюм?  
Драко Малфой: Кто-нибудь, свяжите его!!!  
Вэнь Цин: Может сразу отравим?  
Гарри Поттер: Что?  
Вэнь Цин: Что?  
Лань Чжань: Зачем травить, если нужно сначала допросить?

Вэй Ин: Кто-нибудь знает этого мужика?  
Драко Малфой: Давайте позовем папу!  
Гарри Поттер: Я видел его, это Барти Крауч-младший, бывший, то есть нынешний? пожиратель смерти.  
Не Хуайсан: Мистер Крауч младший, куда вы дели профессора Грюма?  
Рита Скитер: Как вы могли лишить бедный детей возможности обучаться у самого заслуженного аврора десятилетия? Стоит ли направлять настоящего Аластора Грюма на переквалификацию, если его одолел парень в два раза младше? Мистер Крауч, расскажите, как вы сбежали из тюрьмы? Договоримся об эксклюзивном интервью? Дорогие читатели, будьте осторожны, стены неприступного Азкабана уже второй год выпускают из своих недр заключенных, будут ли достопочтенные глава аврората и министр магии заниматься усилением охраны или нам ждать новых побегов? Стоит ли поднимать вопрос о некомпетентности первых лиц магической Британии?

Гарри Поттер: Турнир – ловушка, лабиринт – ловушка, Лорд покалеченный порезать меня пытался, воскрес опять же. Даже профессор Защиты опять до конца года не дожил.  
Гермиона Грейнджер: Гарри Поттер, всё закончилось гораздо лучше, чем могло бы.  
Драко Малфой: Спасибо, что отпустили моего отца, буду должен!  
Гермиона Грейнджер: Так просто ты не отделаешься!  
Драко Малфой: Что?  
Гермиона Грейнджер: Или ты сейчас же зовешь Гарри на свидание, или твоя мама узнает, что ты позвал на свидание меня.

Вэй Ин: Гэгэ, мы пойдем завтра на ночную охоту вместе?  
Лань Чжань: *молча кивает*  
Цзян Чэн: На ночную охоту завтра вместе пойдут все заклинатели. Нужно обезопасить лабиринт и этот лес.  
Вэй Ин: А-Чэн, зачем ты всё портишь?  
Цзян Чэн: Больше я тебя одного никуда не отпущу!  
Лань Чжань: *молчит*

Лань Чжань: Вэй Ин, я обещаю, что подарю тебе ленту, только не иди на охоту с завязанными глазами!  
Вэй Ин: И с братом познакомишь?  
Цзян Чэн: Вэй Усянь, тебя совсем не смущает..  
Вэй Ин: А вы уйдите!  
Цзян Чэн: То, что ты бесстыдник который не стесняется посторонних – ясно всем. Тебя не смущает, что вы с Лань Сиченем учитесь вместе и давно знакомы?  
Вэй Ин: А-Чэн зачем ты всё портишь?

Вэй Ин: Какой у вас интересный лес! Акромантулы! Единороги! Кентавры! Оборотни бегают! Мозгошмыги!  
Луна Лавгуд: Вокруг тебя совсем нет мозгошмыгов.  
Вэй Ин: Не волнуйся, мозгошмыгов мы не убивали. Мы были заняты.  
Вэнь Цин: Гонялись за единорогами и целовались под омелой, хотя сейчас май.  
Не Хуайсан: Когда свадьба?  
Вэй Ин: Какая свадьба? Почему меня не пригласили?  
Вэнь Цин: *пытается не ржать*  
Не Хуайсан: *прикрывает лицо веером*  
Цзян Чэн: *пытается не ржать*  
Лань Сичен: *сохраняет невозмутимое лицо*  
Гарри Поттер: Чья свадьба?  
Гермиона Грейнджер: *пытается не ржать*

Вэнь Цин: Ваш лес теперь полностью безопасен даже для самых маленьких детей.  
Не Хуайсан: Кентавры обещали что покатают всех первокурсников.  
Гермиона Грейнджер: Хагрид в трауре…  
Вэнь Цин: Экспериментам не место рядом с вашими неподготовленными детьми.  
Драко Малфой: Вы уже уезжаете? Ура! То есть…  
Вэй Усянь: Будешь так сильно радоваться, мы останемся.  
Цзян Чэн: Шизце расстроится.  
Вэнь Цин: Гарри, Гермиона, Драко, Луна, Флер, Виктор, Седрик – мы будем рады видеть вас…  
Вэй Ин: В Облачных глубинах.  
Цзян Чэн: Мой брат хотел сказать в Пристани лотоса.  
Лань Чжань: Двери Облачных глубин всегда открыты для вас.  
Вэй Ин: Только две тысячи правил с этой стены придется выучить.

Виктор Крам: Гермиона, ты будешь мне писать?  
Флер Делакур: И мне! Я хочу знать, чем у Гарри и Драко всё закончится.  
Гермиона Грейнджер: Обязательно! Виктор, встретимся летом?  
Флер Делакур: Тебе пятнадцать!  
Гермиона Грейнджер: Скоро шестнадцать. С родителями познакомлю.

Цзян Чэн: Скажи мне, что ты купил подарки для шицзе.  
Вэй Ин: Говорю.  
Цзян Чэн: А если серьезно?  
Вэй Ин: Думаешь, единорог ей не понравится!  
Цзян Чэн: Вэй Усянь!  
Вэй Ин: Шучу я. Мы ходили в Хогсмид несколько раз, я купил подарки для шицзе, дядющки и госпожи Юи.

Не Хуайсан: Если ты сейчас не подойдешь к деве Вэнь, то будешь идиотом.  
Цзян Чэн: Что?  
Не Хуайсан: Тебе не идёт быть похожим на старшего брата, хотя бы у кого-то из вас должны быть мозги.  
Вэнь Цин: Мозги достались Цзян Янли.

Вэй Ин: Мы злодея победили, лес зачистили, турнир выиграли, а что нам за это?  
Лань Цижень: Отработка!  
Вэй Ин: Но я ничего не сделал!  
Лань Цижень: Мне не нравятся ваши отношения с моим племянником.  
Лань Чжань: Дядя, я уже взрослый.  
Лань Сичэнь: Дядя, это бесполезно.  
Цзян Чэн: И не пытайтесь.  
Вэй Ин: *молчит*


End file.
